gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Star Wars Foscor 01
Niewielki okręt przemierzał galaktykę, dokładniej jej najodleglejsze od jądra tereny. Porucznik Goverface dowodził tamtejszym statkiem i był odpowiedzialny za przelot. Transport Zabrakami nie należał do legalnych zajęć. Rasa ta została oswobodzona przed tysiącleciem. Najwyższa Kanclerz nie mogła się o tym dowiedzieć. W końcu wiadomo – żołnierzowi państwa republikańskiego nie wypada łamać Pierwszego Kodeksu i wszelakich innych, tak zwanych, regulaminów. Goverface był jedynie pionkiem. Co prawda zwykł mawiać, iż wiedział o korupcji ogarniającej tamtejszy Senat. Ale teraz, kiedy Nowy Początek rósł w siłę… Czytelnik by spytał pewnie, czym był ten cały Nowy Początek. Czytelnik musi sam wydać osąd w tej sprawie, jednak nie należy pominąć faktu, iż tę organizację stworzyli buntownicy. Do teraz chcą zmiany ustroju, likwidację rządu, zwiększenie roli parlamentu… Goverface nie mieszał się w te sprawy. Mamy, jakby to czytelnikowi określić, rok 1034 przed kluczowym momentem w dziejach galaktyki, to jest bitwą o księżyc Yavina. Jak mawiali Jedi, po Sithach w galaktyce nie zostało śladu, ale czy to prawda? Niedawno w galaktyce zrodziło się tak zwane „dziedzictwo ciemnej strony”, mianowicie zakon Foscorian. Foscorianie to mieszkańcy planety Foscor, choć bardziej przypominali jaszczurki, aniżeli istoty rozumne. Członkowie zakonu przywdziewali hełmy, zupełnie jakby wstydzili się swojej twarzy. Wszyscy byli szkoleni przez jednego wrażliwego na Moc człowieka. Formalnie nie miał o jednak żadnej władzy – to Wielki Mistrz Zakonu, Fosang, dowodził zgrają z czerwonymi mieczami. Ostatnimi czasy kanclerka Pressa zarzuciła właśnie Nowemu Początkowi współpracę z nimi. Było to haniebne. – Zbliżamy się do celu, panie poruczniku – rozległ się głos jednego z oficerów. – Chyba że przeszkodzą nam te całe „czerwone miecze” – zaśmiał się drugi. Goverface’a jednak niezbyt to śmieszyło. Mężczyzna bał się ich po tym, jak jeden z Sithów swoim mieczem świetlnym zamordował mu żonę i dziecko. Było to dla niego najgorsze przeżycie. Kiedy tak sobie rozmyślał, jeden z oficerów, który jeszcze przed chwilą się śmiał, podbiegł do niego i nie musiał nawet nic mówić. Po hałasie każdy mógł się domyślić, że statek był przejmowany przez wroga. W okamgnieniu Foscorianie przejęli kontrolę nad okrętem. Jeden z zamaskowanych mężczyzn znacznie wyróżniał się od innych i choć nigdy wcześniej Goverface go nie widział, łatwo wywnioskował, iż jest to właśnie Fosang. Pod jego przywództwem pozostali weszli na mostek. – Młodszy porucznik Governace, prawda? – powiedział zmodyfikowanym głosem. – Porucznik, po prostu – powiedział Governace, starając się ukryć strach. – Powiedzcie, co was sprowadza, a potem przechodźcie już do… eliminowania załogantów. – Co my tu robimy? Po prostu strzeżemy prawa. O ile mi wiadomo, ani państwo republikańskie, ani Nowy Początek nie zezwalają na handel niewolnikami. Czy Najwyższa Kanclerz o tym wie? – Nowy Początek strzeże natomiast ładu, panie Fosang. Czy wasz Najwyższy Kanclerz o tym wie? – teraz Governace grał poważnego. – Jak widać, nic tu po nas. Foscant, podejdź tu – powiedział Foscang do jednego z zamaskowanych. – Wydaj rozkaz wybycia wszystkich pasażerów na życzenie po prostu porucznika Goverface'a. Nic tu po nas. – Fosang! – wykrzyknął Governace. – Kończysz temat tylko z jednego powodu. Boisz się prawdy. Boisz się, że wyjdzie na jaw twoja współpraca z Nowym Początkiem! Wielki Mistrz Zakonu nie zwlekał. Zapalił swój miecz, odcinając głowę porucznikowi. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Star Wars Foscor/Świat realny/Opowiadania